Four Leaf
by aohatsu
Summary: kurogane/fai; fai becomes intoxicated, and kurogane is forced to carry him home.


**four leaf**_  
kurogane and fai _of _tsubasa reservoir chronicle  
_

_fai becomes intoxicated, and kurogane is forced to carry him home._

_

* * *

_

Even after the woman with locks of black had left their sight, bidding them farewell and good luck, Fai sipped out of his drink, the Four Leaf that had been originated right there in the very bar he was sitting in, Clover. Things were looking to be an itsy, bitsy bit fuzzy, but nothing real big. He still held his sanity, for the moment.

"Damn it, I'm not carrying you all the way back to the damn café'. You can suffer on your frickin' foot- you're the one who injured yourself anyhow!" Kurogane was grumbling about Fai's insightful comment a moment earlier. He didn't remember it exactly word for word, but Fai believed he'd said something along the lines, "You get to carry me home, Kuro-sama! My foot hurts too much to walk on it, so please"

They'd been sitting there for a while, Kurogane not willing to pick up Fai. It wasn't like the wizard was in any big hurry. He was perfectly fine with sitting there, drinking whatever drinks the pretty girl at the counter deemed worthy of putting in front of him.

A loud sound came from where he was using a straw to drink his pretty green colored liquid. Blinking down at it, he realized it was empty already. With a mischievous grin, he pointed in the direction behind Kurogane and said, "LOOK! Tatly awesome shord!"

Maybe he would have winced at how slurred his words sounded, but at the moment, his mind was filled with a murky intoxication that threatened to make him fall right off his chair and onto his but. He reached over, stealing Kurogane's drink while the said man's back was turned. Taking a long sip, he smiled a big goofy grin. Oh yeah, that was the stuff!

"DAMN IT! You little…!" Kurogane raised his hand, but Fai winked at him and tried to duck the coming blow, only to fall backwards. He would have landed on the floor, and probably hurt his foot more than it already was, if not for Kurogane, who reached out and caught him with the same hand that was going to hit him not but seconds before.

Fai looked up at him, and found himself wishing his eyesight wasn't so foggy and blurred- he would have loved to the ninja's face right then. He had the feeling it might have been one of those faces that could go in his personal land of memories. Of course, maybe he wouldn't remember it after he woke up in the morning anyway. He'd probably just remember all the multi-colored Mokona's that were bouncing around, yelling out, "Kuro-pon! Kuro-chan! Kuro-pii! Kuro-rin!" Not to mention the big purple-people eater, that was laughing with the men in neon orange suits at the table next to him, playing some game like poker.

He heard Kurogane say something but the man was just talking way too sluggishly. Didn't he know people didn't talk like that? Sheesh. You'd think he'd be nicer or something. Fai had an injured foot after all! Ooh, what a pretty pink elephant it was, surrounded by all those bubbles…

Fai tried reaching out to touch one, but suddenly felt something warm move against him, underneath him. Ah, he was flying! He was flying! Oh, wait, no… Kurogane had grabbed him and was holding him now. That made sense- sense it was warm and everything.

Fai gave him a big cat like grin, before snuggling up to Kurogane's chest. After a moment, a burst of cold air swept around him and he shivered. Then he began to fuss. Why was it cold? It shouldn't be that cold- it was only that cold in Ceres, wasn't it? They'd gone to that one place- ooh, what was it called again?- where there was even snow and it hadn't reminded him of the frosty cold Ceres, where one could get frostbite from simply walking outside on a rather warm day.

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the familiar feeling of being held to someone warm- being rescued by someone he thought maybe, just maybe, was trying to help him. He shook his head though, and heard the man carrying him let out something like a curse, probably. That's right. This was Kuro-rin, who was absolutely nothing like Ashura-ou.

Kurogane was brash, rude, rough and really cute and funny deep down, but he had a fierce sense of what was right and wrong, and he didn't let anyone tell him different. Ashura was… well, he was kind and considerate, gentle and soft in so many ways… but there had been such a hidden exterior to him, such… cruelty. Even with all the people Kurogane claimed to have killed, Fai had no doubt that Kurogane would ever beat Ashura in that one aspect.

Kurogane said something. Aw, Fai still couldn't understand what he was saying. Well, he got a little more this time… Something about the cold, maybe? About… something?

Fai almost started to fall asleep, but when the finally reached the café, he lifted his hand and waved at Little Puppy and Little Kitty, shouting, "We're home!"

He took a second to think about it- his words weren't as slurred anymore, but he was still drunk. Then, a rude awakening came to his head that hit the ground as Kurogane accidentally dropped him.

"Ah!" Aw, yep, one way to get the blood flowing again- drop them on the head! Oh well, he had more drinks in the bag around his arm that he'd actually forgotten about until just then, when they made a 'clang' against the ground. Heh, maybe Kurogane would let him get Little Kitty drunk too… Ooh, this would be so much fun!

Of course, later that night, when Fai was still just as drunk and falling asleep on his feet, Kurogane threw an extra blanket at him. Blinking, Fai looked at him with a questioning glance.

"You said you hated the cold, so there."

Fai didn't quite understand. Had he said that? When? Oh well… Time to tuck in. His brain wasn't clear enough to remember when he said stuff like that. He covered himself in his two blankets, ready to sleep all the way until morning.

* * *

**the end  
**


End file.
